


Let Him Watch

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Crack, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Flailing, Hux in a Dress, M/M, Naughtiness, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panties, Situational Humiliation, Stockings, also asscrack, hux and kylo are shameless, trapped in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have we here?” the officer asked slyly as he peered inside and then flung the door open. </p><p>Kylo’s perception proved to be a second too late to stop the officer from entering, but not a moment too soon to think of protecting the only thing that mattered--namely Hux.  And so he did the only thing he could think of, pulling back and flipping Hux’s dress up so the billowing fabric swallowed his upper half entirely. It effectively covered his face but sacrificed the rest, leaving him bare below the waist where Ren hovered over him, hands pinned to the floor on either side of Hux’s head to keep him covered.</p><p>“Lord Ren!” The officer said suddenly.  “I’m so sorry, I thought… I see you’re… busy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Watch

**Author's Note:**

> we have no excuse for this

Hux admired himself in the full-length mirror as he prepared for his rendezvous with Kylo Ren.  He’d slipped away from the formal dinner that kicked off the officers' annual gala with minimal difficulty, making excuses about wanting to get back to work.  No one could question his devotion to duty.  

 

The grounds at the old Imperial estate sprawled over two square kilometers; the great house itself a marvel of architecture.  A change of scenery would do everyone good and show off the old Imperial grandeur to the invited supporters and their families.  

 

In a cozy room he had the privilege of commandeering for himself he dressed in the finery that only Kylo was permitted to see.  A silky pair of cage-back panties in scarlet clung to his hips.  Their gauzy front nestled his cock pleasantly against his body while the back left nothing to the imagination; thin strips of ribbon stretched across his buttocks that came together in a little bow just above the cleft.

 

The stockings he’d bought just for Kylo.  Their lace bloomed and swirled in a pattern of leaves and flowers if one looked closely enough.  Only his knight would be that close, of course.  He snapped them to his garter belt.

 

The dress had cost a small fortune; an absurd confection of soft white satin filled out with four rolling tiers of crinoline to sway with his hips.  A black lacy bodice supported his small frame and wispy sleeves draped off his shoulders.  Once the dress had been secured he slipped into a pair of black heels, marveling at the way they lengthened and slimmed his legs.

 

“You’re a vision,” came a voice from the doorway.

 

“Ren!  What did I tell you about startling me like that?”  He tried and failed to keep a smug smile off his face at the way the knight stared at him; the way he strode forward and pinned him up against the wall, breathing heavily as Hux slipped a leg around his thigh.

 

“Eager tonight, aren’t you?”

 

The larger man dropped to his knees and began pawing at the heavy layers.

 

"Be gentle!" Hux childed him, slipping his foot out of a heel to connect with Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“I just want to see your stockings!  They’re for me aren’t they?”

 

He pouted up at Hux until the other sighed and delicately hitched his skirts up so Kylo could see the pattern winding around his legs.  His knight trailed a finger down the back of one thigh with a soft hum of contentment.

 

“Beautiful,” he mumbled against a kneecap, his breath hot through the lace.

 

Hux tried to swallow around a suddenly dry throat.  

 

“The garden out back?  No one will see us.”

 

“I want you _now,”_ Kylo growled.

 

With a tug and a flurry of skirts he ended up in his idiot lover’s lap with barely a chance to catch his breath before a pair of hungry lips covered his.  They wrestled with one another, Ren playful and Hux indignant until the general found himself on his back with his remaining shoe dangling absurdly from his toes.

 

“You’re a fiend,” Hux said before losing himself in another kiss.  He bit sharply on that plush lower lip.  “Behave.”

 

“Never,” Kylo groaned against his mouth.

 

Hux hadn’t particularly cared to see the garden anyway.

  


***

 

Ren was so engrossed in what they were doing that by the time he realized someone had entered the room it was too late.

 

“What have we here?” the officer asked slyly as he peered inside and then flung the door open.

 

Kylo’s perception proved to be a second too late to stop the officer from entering, but not a moment too soon to think of protecting the only thing that mattered--namely Hux, who probably hadn’t planned on anyone else seeing him dressed to the nines in silk and lace. He might have come up with another option if he had more time. But he didn’t. And so Kylo did the only thing he could think of, pulling back and flipping Hux’s dress up so the billowing fabric swallowed his upper half entirely. It effectively covered his face but sacrificed the rest, leaving him bare below the waist where Ren hovered over him, hands pinned to the floor on either side of Hux’s head to keep him covered.

 

He cleared his throat with a cough, buying himself another moment to try and think of an actual response.

 

“Lord Ren!” The officer said suddenly.  “I’m so sorry, I thought… I see you’re… _busy.”_

 

The officer could not keep the foolish grin off his face as he took in Hux’s stocking clad legs.

 

Once his initial panic had subsided, Kylo was left blowing out a mildly aggravated breath, one hand coming up to tame his hair before he felt Hux shift beneath him and promptly slammed it back down to keep the ridiculous fabric pinned in place. Only then did he spare a glance back over at the man watching them from the doorway. He’d expected to see the officer looking embarrassed. Maybe flustered, or even a little fearful. But the lecherous smirk was something else entirely, and Ren wasn’t sure what to think.

 

“Right--yes, very _busy_ ,” he answered at last, glancing back down at Hux and realizing he should probably be doing more to keep him hidden. Of course, there was really only one thing that threatened to give him away as a decidedly _male_ person.  

 

Hux struggled in indignation, making angry noises that the voluminous layers of skirts and crinoline thankfully kept muffled.  His legs flailed, exposing more of his crotch and a glance at the officer saw him gazing with interest at whatever was going on between them, smirking as though he’d caught the knight out at something he shouldn’t have been doing.

 

Kylo bit back a soft curse, unsure of why exactly Hux felt the need to flail about beneath him. Did he _want_ to be exposed in front of an inferior officer? He was sure he knew the answer to that. And if Hux wasn’t going to behave, he was tempted to let it happen.

 

“Well, you’re here now,” Kylo added, subtly adjusting the fabric bunched up around Hux’s waist to try and hide the modest bulge of his still-trapped cock before he looked back up at the officer. This time he wore a deceptively polite smile. “Did you need something?  Or were you just worried about me?”

 

“I think you ought to be worried about yourself, Lord Ren.  I wonder what General Hux would say if he saw you… consorting… with this little strumpet.  I doubt he’d be happy, seeing as you two are supposed to some sort of item.”

 

The officer grinned as Hux began to kick in earnest.  Underneath the skirt Ren could definitely make out a litany of vulgarities directed at the officer for having the gumption.  Hux clearly wanted to give the poor sod a piece of his mind and wasn’t thinking about the fact that doing it in this particular outfit from this particular position wouldn’t have the desired effect.

 

Kylo didn’t hesitate in clamping a hand around one of Hux’s slim ankles, reaching behind him to try and still his wriggling without missing a beat.

 

“That’s why this is going to be our little secret, isn’t it?” He said, grin going just a touch sharp around the edges. “I suppose you could say we are an _item_ , but you know how it is… How am I supposed to resist when this one’s flashing her skirt at me? Asking me to see what’s beneath it? I’m sure you would have done the same thing.”

 

This time he distinctly heard a muffled cry of, _“REN!”_ before it was swallowed up in all the fabric.  Hux wiggled his hips and kicked out, trying to free himself from Ren’s clutches.  A garter snapped with the effort, provoking a shocked laugh from the other officer.

 

“That’s a feisty one you’ve got.  I’m not sure I could have said no either.  But it seems to be that we’re in a bargaining position right now and I don’t intend to let that slide.”

 

Kylo’s attention was mostly on Hux at the moment, weakly attempting to keep him covered (and keep himself from getting a knee to the groin or stomach or any other delicate place it might end up) but not doing much else. It wasn’t until he registered the officer’s words that his smirk fell away entirely, head snapping back over to him with a wary sort of look.

 

“Bargaining? What makes you think I’m about to _bargain_ with you? You certainly don’t look as though you have something I want.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t want me telling General Hux about what you’re getting up to with your little whore.”

 

Kylo couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him, and tried covering it up a cough.

 

“Right… Let’s say I don’t. What is it you want in return for your faithful silence, hm?”

 

Hux grunted in disapproval, sliding the foot Kylo didn’t have his hand on across the floor as though attempting to right himself.  His panties had come dangerous close to letting a little slip out.

 

“Well that’s simple.  No one respectable would ever be seen in such a position.  It’s obvious you’ve hired an,” he practically preened as he spit the next word out, _“escort._  Suppose I get a turn?  On your credit of course.”

 

Kylo didn’t waste a second getting his free hand on Hux’s other thigh, pinning it to the floor in a last-ditch effort to keep everything tucked away. But his grip faltered a little at the officer’s request, slipping a bit in his surprise as Hux continued to squirm beneath him.

 

It wasn’t surprise at the nature of the demand, though. What else would the man want? No, it was surprise at his own gut reaction, torn between a swell of arousal at the thought of Hux bent over for another man, like he was merely Kylo’s property to be rented out, and a vicious wave of jealousy. Of course the officer didn’t know it was Hux. He wasn’t asking to fuck the general. But it didn’t stop Kylo from perceiving it that way, furious that anyone could be so bold.

 

“You want a ‘turn’?” He murmured, voice low as he turned dark eyes back on the man in the doorway. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, Lieutenant. Instead, let me present you with two options. You can either stay right there and watch me fuck my _escort_ senseless. Or you can leave and go find Hux, because I’m sure you’re dying to tell him the news.” Kylo licked at his lower lip, calming himself with a deeper breath and slipping a finger under the remaining garter to give it a gentle _snap_. “Which will it be?”

 

Beneath the fabric Hux moaned a little.  

 

 _“Let him watch,_ ” he pushed at Kylo so vehemently that the knight was completely taken aback.  

 

The officer folded his arms across his chest and continued to leer.

 

“Maybe I want to stay here and watch so I’ll have something to report.  How about that?”

 

Kylo’s head barely moved, even as his gaze flicked back over toward their uninvited guest. He couldn’t decide if he was more surprised by his reactions or Hux’s. He hadn’t exactly expected him to choose that option. But the general’s enthusiastic agreement left little room to argue.

 

“Very well then. Perhaps you should take notes?”

 

The smirk just barely returned to Ren’s lips as he settled back on his knees once more, arms slipping around Hux’s body to flip him over onto his stomach. He wasn’t exactly gentle, manhandling him until Hux was pressed down onto his belly the way he wanted. But there wasn’t time for much else when he had to work quickly and keep his thickening cock hidden from sight. They would be incredibly lucky if the officer didn’t catch onto them. But something told Kylo that he wouldn’t exactly take off running even if he did.

 

Hux wiggled his bottom coquettishly, showing off a little surprise; the panties were almost entirely backless.  They cradled his pert buttocks with thin strips of ribbon that came around to tie in a bow.  Exactly the absurdly sweet touch the general loved-- one that Kylo was incapable of resisting.

 

Ren gave a soft chuckle at the sight beneath him, nudging Hux’s thighs apart just another inch or two as he lifted a hand to toy with the little bow where it was nestled right in against the cleft of his ass. He let his fingertips trail down along the crevice between his cheeks, pleased with the realization that he wouldn’t even have to take his panties off to fuck him. Surely it wasn’t a happy accident.

 

 _“How convenient,”_ he teased silently, taking advantage of the fact that they had a way to communicate without their onlooker knowing any better.

 

Hux for his part had calmed down a bit though Ren could feel an arousal coming off him that had everything to do with the helplessness of his position and their little audience of an impudent officer.  This was something new entirely.

 

Kylo managed to surprise himself with how little he cared that they were being observed. Maybe if Hux hadn’t been so completely irresistible he might have been more easily distracted. But nothing and no one was going to stop him from taking what he wanted, as he shifted a little further down between the general’s legs so he could press a kiss to one beautifully framed cheek. The temptation to steal more than a chaste kiss was strong. It would have been so easy to tease him open, to devour him without a second thought. But he had other plans; plans to show Hux exactly how he felt about his choice of attire. And what better time than when the general was trapped beneath him?

 

He didn’t bother telling Hux any of that, though, as he pressed his next kiss to the soft crease where the back of his thigh met the curve of his ass.

 

A telltale hitch in the breath of their unwanted observer made Kylo grin into the soft flesh.  The clearly aroused officer was trying desperately not to show himself.  No doubt he’d expected the knight to take his “escort” roughly.  Hux continued to writhe below him but this time with pleasure.  His hips pushed rhythmically against the floor; desperate for it.  As his legs spread further apart Kylo took a quick glance at the way his toes flexed under all that silk

 

He inched himself a little further down again, forcing Hux’s legs to spread widely enough to accommodate him as he made himself comfortable there. It was hardly a surprise that Hux could be so responsive to such a gentle touch, but no less gratifying. With each jerk and twitch his pulse skipped a beat, eager and greedy.

 

Kylo pressed his mouth to the back of one thigh, just above the crook of Hux’s knee. It wasn’t so much of a kiss as a curious exploration, testing the feel of that lace beneath his lips, dampening the fabric with his breath. And once that was done, he hooked a single finger into the top of the stocking, tugging it down just enough that he could kiss the same spot against bare skin.

 

With a breathy sigh for Kylo’s ears alone Hux kicked a little at the ticklish kiss.  The officer exhaled at almost the same time.  Surely he was growing a bit desperate himself.  Well, they’d certainly give him something to remember.  The snapped garter hung limply from the belt, jostled a little by every twist of the general’s hips, while the intact one pulled his other stocking tight.  

 

Satisfied with the intimate little noise he’d earned, Kylo let the stocking snap back into place, taut around Hux’s thigh. He hardly cared what the officer might have thought of them--of _him_ , lavishing his illicit lover with a featherlight touch when he’d promised to fuck him senseless. They’d get there.

 

At the moment all he wanted to do was map out the path of Hux’s leg, following the contours of his thigh down to his calf and tracing over it with teasing fingertips. Every so often he’d become distracted by a particular pattern in the lace, swirling around a flower or following a curled leaf wherever it led. The texture of it managed to feel rough and silken all at once, and he fully intended to memorize that sensation with all the focus he usually reserved for his training.

 

Hux’s struggles had taken on a theatrical tone-- though whether to show off for the officer or to entice Ren he couldn’t say.  He watched that little pink bottom dance at the attention paid to his legs, wiggling and rustling the crinoline just above it.  Legs flashed and toes curled in the air.

 

Ren glanced back at the officer to see the other man’s face contorted in something that might have been mistaken for pain were it not for the obvious bulge in his trousers.  A peek into the filthy mind of their unfortunate audience showed how close he was to touching himself.  Without a hint of acknowledgement Ren froze the man’s arms at his sides to make sure he’d be doing no such thing.  It took him a moment to realize and the panic in his eyes did nothing to lessen the poor sod’s arousal.  

 

Kylo shot him a knowing smile and turned his attention back to Hux.

 

 _“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,”_ he nudged against the general’s thoughts, hiding his grin against the back of one stocking-clad calf. _“Because he certainly won’t be.”_

 

Sitting up a little straighter, Kylo curled a hand around Hux’s ankle, tugging his foot up and into his lap to give it the attention it deserved. He was powerless to resist the adorable wriggle of his toes or the way his arch flexed as though it would actually protect him from anything. He could try as hard as he liked--could squirm and struggle until he was out of breath--but Kylo would get what he wanted.

 

He started with that delicate arch first, trailing a single fingertip over the sole of Hux’s foot much the same as he explored the rest of his skin as it was trapped beneath the dark lace; curious and enticing and strangely adorable.

 

Hux let out a petulant and decidedly un-Hux-like squeak at the touch of Ren’s fingers.  He fought to roll over, only exposing more of his waist as the bulk of the dress thrown over his head stayed firmly put while he writhed beneath it.

 

_“Why?  What did you do to him!?”_

 

Kylo answered with a soft laugh, partially amused at Hux’s question and partially amused at the sudden burst of effort. As if it would really get him anywhere. So long as his head stayed out of sight, he was more than happy to let Hux wear himself out. He hardly minded a bit of a challenge. And after he shifted his weight to straddle Hux’s other leg, it would only give him the added bonus of a bit of friction against his neglected cock.

 

 _“Relax, he’s fine… We simply have a captive_ _audience is all. And he might still even enjoy himself. He just won’t be able to do anything about it. Or did you_ want _him touching himself to the sight of you squirming underneath me like the whore he thinks you are?”_

 

Kylo punctuated his words with a gentle nip to one of Hux’s toes, fingers sweeping back down along the arch of his foot and over his heel, just to feel his body jerk beneath him.  

 

The knight grinned at the bout of angry struggling his words earned him.  A small whimper from the officer only added to his desire to thoroughly tease his trapped lover.

 

 _“Damn you, Ren!”_ Hux sent so loudly that it made Kylo laugh.  That rosy ass flinched a little, clearly in dire need of attention. He couldn’t be sure if it was an intentional sign or a helpless instinct, but it didn’t exactly matter. The beautifully-framed bottom in front of him was going to get more attention than it would know what to do with.

 

 _“I’d ask you what you’re damning me for, but it’s probably any number of things, isn’t it?”_ He teased just between the two of them, lowering Hux’s foot back to the floor and letting his hand sweep back up the length of his calf, over the crook of his knee and higher still. He nudged at Hux’s thigh, urging them apart just a little more. He debated settling himself back between the general’s legs, but decided it might be a good idea to stay seated on the one, in case he felt the need to start his flailing again. For now, he didn’t have to move an inch. Aside from reaching into his pocket to retrieve the little vial of oil he’d brought with him, of course.

 

A startled gasp from the interloper reminded Ren that the man still thought a woman writhed beneath him.  The knight avoided prying into his mind.  The look on his face when he risked a glance was enough.

 

“Enjoying the show?” he muttered.  The officer went bright red and Ren smirked to himself.

 

Hux still squirmed a little but Ren knew it was from anticipation and not discomfort; had memorized a little visual glossary of those small twitches his lover was prone to.

 

 _“Is he still watching?”_ Hux demanded.

 

Ren rolled his eyes.   _“As if anyone could take their eyes off you.”_

 

If he could see his face, he knew that Hux was probably rolling his eyes, too. Not that it made it any less true.

 

He sat up a bit straighter for a moment, turning his attention to the vial in his hands as he pried it open and slicked up his fingers. He wasn’t about to end his teasing just yet, but his own arousal was growing impossible to ignore. It felt like the right time to finally get his fingers inside of him, prepping him with more than just gentle kisses and a ticklish touch. As a bonus, it might prove to their observant officer that he hadn’t been bluffing about his intentions. Though, he wasn’t sure the man really thought that to begin with. Kylo Ren was not the sort of person to bluff. About anything.

 

And so he tossed the vial aside once he was finished with it, letting it roll across the floor like it offended him. The faint _clink_ of the glass was all the warning Hux would get before he brought slick fingertips down to the cleft of his ass, tracing between his cheeks but not quite pressing inside.

 

The little moan that found it’s way out from under all that fabric warmed Kylo down to his toes, despite the situation.  Hux pushed back into his fingers with a lewd jerk of his hips.  He struggled to slide his legs further apart but couldn’t quite manage.

 

_“Ren… please…”_

 

Kylo was so terribly tempted to tell Hux that if he was going to beg, he needed to do so out loud so their esteemed company could hear it. But he knew his voice would give him away, and that wasn’t really his decision to make. So he savored it for what it was, answering with a low, satisfied rumble.

 

_“I know what you need.”_

 

Nudging at Hux’s thigh with the back of his hand, Ren coaxed them apart just a little further, to the point where the rosy furl of his hole just barely peeked out between his cheeks without having to spread him open at all. He brought his fingertips back to that delicate crease, dipping inside to brush over it just once before finally sinking a single finger in. He hardly rushed though, taking his time and enjoying the velvety clutch of Hux’s body as it welcomed the intrusion at long last.

 

“You’re more of a brute than I thought, Ren,” the officer managed, the timbre of his voice betraying him.  “Is that the kind of treatment you’re used to giving your… playthings?”

 

Hux picked that moment to let out an unapologetically masculine cry at the feeling of Kylo inside him.  The officer said nothing but Kylo sensed a bit of mental re-assessment going on.  

 

_“I don’t care what he sees, flip me over or so help me, Ren--”_

 

Hux resumed his struggling, kicking out blindly with his free leg and nearly catching Ren in the face.

 

Taken slightly aback by Hux’s request, he almost wasn’t quick enough to remove his hand and use it to catch the general’s ankle to still his squirming.

 

“Would you like to see just what sort of _plaything_ I’m dealing with?” He said, glancing back over at their guest with a look that was as much of a glare as it was a wicked grin. As if baring Hux to his gaze was a punishment for his incessant struggling, despite the fact that he was beginning to think he wanted it.

 

With that, he promptly shifted his weight, letting go of Hux’s leg and lifting up off of his thigh so he could roll him over onto his back once more. Whether or not the billowing fabric of his skirts would keep his face hidden was sort of up to Hux. Ren wasn’t going to waste time rearranging them, not when he was busy settling himself between his knees again and dragging his lover’s hips into his lap.

 

Hux went all too willingly.  The dress slid up as Ren dragged him forward and bared his pale skin up to his navel.  His cock pressed incessantly against the lacy red front panel of his underthings, no longer hidden from view.

 

The officer emitted a wave of horror so powerful that it made Kylo wince.  He had a _suspicion._  One that could mean the end of his career.  But he wasn’t certain.  It could be some random man getting his kicks dressing up for Kylo Ren.  Could be.  The uncertainty gnawed at him even as his own erection strained at the front of his trousers.  So he liked seeing Hux done up in seductive lace.  Well, Kylo couldn’t blame him.

 

The change in position had Hux flailing again, his stocking-clad legs kicking out on either side of the broad torso between them as though he could somehow work his way onto Ren’s cock.

 

His renewed squirming earned a soft laugh from the Knight, one corner of his lips curling up as he trailed his clean hand down over the trapped length of his cock. No use trying to keep it hidden, after all. So he was going to let himself enjoy it--at least until his patience wore thin and his attention promptly returned to Hux’s bouncing backside.

 

When he reached down between their bodies next, he pressed two fingers back inside his eager partner, knowing he was more than capable of taking them both. He trusted Hux to know his own body just as well as he knew all the signs himself. And right now he had little doubt that he would welcome Kylo’s cock without a single noise of protest. The extra prep was a superfluous measure, making sure that he’d worked the oil as deeply as his fingers would allow before he dragged them free, letting them press up against the sweet spot just behind his sac as he did.

 

_“Are you going to tell me what you want? So all three of us can hear it?”_

 

Ren had grasped one of Hux’s ankles and lifted his leg in order to get the right angle and now that trapped foot flexed in his grasp.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Hux mumbled so quietly that Ren barely caught it.  The knight ran his finger lightly over the vulgar bump of his erection sheathed in red silk, making Hux squirm in anguish.

 

“I want you to fuck me!” he cried, audible even beneath the layers of satin and crinoline.

 

Kylo didn’t even have to look at the officer to sense his heart pounding in his chest like that of some small frightened animal.

 

It was almost as satisfying as Hux’s shameless pleading. Almost.

 

Kylo smoothed his hand along the back of Hux’s leg and murmured, “Good boy…” It was with his other hand that he finally freed his own cock, making quick work of the fastenings at the front of his trousers and shuddering with relief when that uncomfortable pressure disappeared.

 

Kylo curled still-slick fingers around himself, stroking once, twice to make sure they were both ready. He had little doubt about that as he guided himself into place and let the flushed crown of his cock brush over the fluttering rim of Hux's entrance.

 

It was all too tempting to try and drag more of those whimpered pleas from his lover, knowing every last ounce of control--of _power_ \--was in his own hands. But with nothing between them but the filthy-slick slide of skin against his own, he wasn’t sure it would be worth the effort. Hux’s treasured begging was second-to-none, but right now it was second to _this._ He curled one broad hand around his hip and pressed inside with the other, only releasing himself once the thickest part of his cock had pushed past the initial resistance that the general’s body never seemed to lose. No matter how many times Kylo nestled into that space made only for him.

 

Hux moaned in satisfaction, hooking the foot resting on Kylo’s shoulder behind his head for more leverage.  His other leg loosely curled around his waist.  With no other way to anchor himself to the knight he let Kylo grip his hips and do all the work.  Hux would suffer a little in this position, unable to get much satisfaction, only a drawn out tease with their unfortunate audience forced to watch.

 

_“I think he gets the idea.  I want you... “_

 

Kylo couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped on his next breath, ragged where it swelled up from his lungs.

 

 _“I’m not sure what other ideas he might be able to get, given that he’s watching me fuck you,”_ he answered in kind, turning his head to press grinning lips to the inside of Hux’s ankle. And as he did, he sank the rest of the way inside of him. Or rather, as close to it as he could manage with the position they were in.

 

The toe of the stocking wiggled furiously in response to the kiss and Hux pleaded with the jostling of his hips for more attention to be paid to the damp bulge beneath the red satin panties.  He whined a little, struggling to match Ren’s rhythm and unable to find satisfaction.

 

Kylo slowed his rhythm just long enough to savor that needy whine, cheek nuzzled against Hux’s leg with a low, rumbling hum.

 

_“Maybe we should give him a better view…”_

 

Hux received no further warning than that before he was suddenly left empty and wanting, trussed up like an ornamental doll and moved just as easily as one as Kylo flipped him back over onto his belly. He scrambled to get his knees up underneath himself as Kylo pulled his hips up just as quickly. It left his pert backside presented to his aggressive partner like that of an animal in heat.  Kylo pinched it, provoking a fresh blush to match the vibrant red of Hux’s lace.

 

He wasted no time sliding back into that stretched little nook and pumping in earnest, thrilling at the way Hux’s rosy bottom squirmed in response and pounded back to meet each thrust.  Kylo clung to tensing thighs, ignoring everything but the building sensation inside him.  Below him Hux panted, rustling the crinoline.  With his hands trapped under the fabric he couldn’t slip them beneath to stroke himself and he silently begged Kylo for assistance, wiggling and groaning.

 

It didn’t take long at all for Kylo to figure out what Hux was so desperate for, squirming beneath him like it was absolute torment.

 

“I’ll tell you what I think,” he said aloud, obviously meant for their third party even though Kylo didn’t look over at him just yet. “I think he wants me to touch him.”

 

He kept his gaze trained hard on Hux’s bouncing bottom for a moment longer, appreciating every little twitch and ripple his thrusts earned him before he pressed in deep for a slower grind. Only then did he let his eyes flick over toward the officer heaped by the doorway.

 

“Do you think I should?”

 

The officer’s eyes, impossibly round, darted everywhere but Ren’s face.  He gaped.

 

“General Hux will…”  he swallows, “you’ll be….  If you let me go I promise not to tell.  I _promise._ ”

 

So the bastard had finally realized that his ploy was a fool’s errand at best.

 

_“Ren I’m so close, stop this damnable teasing!”_

 

Kylo bit back a soft, smug laugh. He pressed his teeth into his lower lip, a smirk curving his full mouth before it opened around a low moan.

 

 _“You aren’t asking very nicely,”_ he chided, letting one palm curve around Hux’s rear just to enjoy the way it fit so nicely in his hand--dwarfed by the size of it. _“But when do you ever?”_

 

Kylo let himself pitch forward a little then, his left hand braced against the floor while his right slipped around the general’s hips and down between trembling thighs. He didn’t hesitate to slip a hand into the flimsy undergarment and wrap those curious fingers around his lover’s cock, but there was nothing shy or exploratory about his touch now. It was demanding and experienced, knowing Hux’s body almost better than his own as he drove back inside of him and twisted that grip around his neglected length.

 

It was only half of a taunt when he added, _“Is that better?”_

 

Hux moaned so loudly from beneath the dress that the Lieutenant must have heard it.  Toes curled in elation with each stroke.  The stocking with the snapped garter sagged a little, exposing a creamy thigh.  Ren pried those helpless cheeks apart to watch each thrust, pleased by the way the little bow in the back shivered as he pounded Hux relentlessly.

 

With a neat gasp Hux spilled into his hand, soaking through the panties and dripping into the thick carpet.  That tight passage gripped him relentlessly as the general rocked against him.

 

It was a sensation Ren would have dreamt of, if it wasn’t for the fact that he never had to suffer very long without it. His own imagination would never compare to the real thing--hot and slick and tight around his cock, pulsing with each little tremor and twitch of Hux’s long-overdue climax.

 

His first priority was always to milk Hux dry, but he was failing him now. Kylo’s grip faltered, fingers curled possessively around his softening cock and pressing five blossoming marks into one pale cheek before he gave in to his own pleasure with a choked gasp.

 

Kylo barely had the forethought to press himself in to the hilt one last time before he was tumbling over that edge along with him, chasing after his release and spilling himself right where he was buried inside his ruined lover.

 

Hux emerged from his crinoline prison with a roar that made Kylo clap his clean hand over his face so he wouldn’t burst into startled laughter.  He flipped the skirts back into place, hair a disheveled mess as he stabbed a finger at the officer.

 

“Is that what you wanted, Petty Officer Thanisson!?”  He paused to throw a Kylo a _look_ , forcing him to fight to keep a straight face.  Hux’s own was bright red.  “Lieutenant?  Honestly Ren, you’re a disgrace!  How long have you been serving on the Finalizer?  Are you ever going to figure out the damned ranking system!?”  He turned back to Thanisson and barked, “If I ever hear a peep out of you about this I will have your head.  No questions.  Just Lord Ren in your quarters introducing you to levels of pain you didn’t even know existed!  And I’ll be there to watch, so help me!   _NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!”_

 

Thanisson let out a little scream and fled.  Kylo wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t want to flee along with him.  

 

Hux turned-- a panting, dripping wreck-- and began to remove the dress.

 

“Help me unzip this, will you?”

 

The request was met with a lopsided sort of grin, Kylo’s expression halfway between proud and frightened, if there was such a thing.

 

“You could have at least let me enjoy the afterglow for another two seconds before scaring away our guest,” he finally answered, getting to his feet with a groan. His body protested the movement, but he made his way back behind Hux and reached down to fumble with the zipper. It parted easily, trailing down toward the small of his back. “I also don’t know why you’re taking this off, considering there’s nothing else around here for you to change into…”

 

Hux gave a soft chuckle, some of the tension finally bleeding out of him.

 

“Be a gentleman and lend me your cloak then, I’ve been trapped in this thing all night. Quite literally…”

 

Hux turned to face him then, holding the dress under one arm as he leaned in to peck his knight on the lips with a grin.

 

"And you owe me a new pair of panties."

 

 


End file.
